1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to a dental positioning stent, and a manufacturing method, a using method, and components for the same, and more particularly to a dental positioning stent for positioning an implant and to take tooth tomography scanning slice images, and a manufacturing method, a using method, and components for the same.
2. Related Art
Before performing tooth implant surgery, a dentist normally makes a tooth mold according to the teeth of a patient, and determines a tooth implant position, and an implant angle and an implant depth of an implant on the tooth mold according to experiences. However, for patients, tooth structures are all different, and growth directions of teeth are slightly different. If only personal experiences are relied on, and no reliable aiding tools are available, an error may be incurred to an implant position, thereby harming neighboring teeth or nerves.
Tooth implant surgery therefore requires the aid of tomography scanning, so as to determine patient information such as a tooth structure and a depth of an alveolar bone, thereby evaluating selection of an implant and consideration of an implant position. However, a dentist can only speculate a slice plane position of an image on the tooth mold according to the tomography image, so as to judge the size of an implant to be used, an implant position, and an implant angle. In fact, errors may still occur, thereby incurring risks of harming neighboring teeth or nerves.
Please refer to FIG. 1, FIG. 1 is a schematic view of a ROC patent No. 1244915. The patent provides a method for making a tooth implant positioning guide hole using a tooth mold. First, a tooth mold a1 is coated with a silica gel, and the tooth mold a1 covers teeth of a patient to make a guide seat a2. By acquiring geometric data of a three-dimensional (3D) digital model of the teeth of the patient, a depth, a position, and an angle of drill required by tooth implant are analyzed with a computer, according to which a guide hole a21 is drilled, and a sleeve a22 is placed in the guide hole a21. Thus, a drill bit a3 guided by the sleeve a22 drills an implant hole in an alveolar bone.
However, the tooth implant position is analyzed through a computer, the analysis of which is difficult for the dentist to transform into a physical tooth mold, and is likely to result in error when in a tooth implant position of the guide seat a2 is transformed. In addition, the 3D image analysis software and the guide seat machining table are typically too costly to implement. More importantly, tooth implant evaluation cannot be performed according to a shape of a false tooth expected to be mounted and a gum image at the same time, and the tooth implant position and a tooth implant angle can only be analyzed according to the gum image, which may cause the implant to be inconsistent with adjacent teeth.